New School Love
by Jade-Wheeler
Summary: Five girls move to Domino City and find love with the characters from Yugioh! What will happen?
1. Transfer Students

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!  
  
New School Love  
  
Jade: First Fic. I hope you like it.  
  
Malik: What joy.*reads chippie* You can't do this one!!!!  
  
Jade: Yes I can and will.  
  
~~~Chapter 1: Transfer Students~~~  
  
Once there were five girls their names were Mallory, Korin, Adriana, Charity, & Jessica. They went to Richardson North Jr. High. One day they were requested to go to Domino High. So they went to the airport and bought tickets to Domino city. They were so excited about going to Domino.  
  
"Flight thirteen to Domino City will be boarding in thirteen minutes so please be ready to board."  
  
"Wow! Our lucky number came up twice, Korin." Said Mallory.  
  
So when they got to Domino they headed straight for Domino High. When they got there the principal greeted them. He gave them schedules and said, "Welcome to Domino High. I will show you to your class." They were in room thirteen.  
  
When they entered the teacher said, "Ah, you must be the students. Class, these are your new students. Their names are Mallory, Korin, Adriana, Charity, and Jessica. Who would like to show these lovely ladies around?" Malik, Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, and Shaddi raised their hands. "Malik, Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, and Shaddi! Please show them around." Said the teacher. They left the classroom.  
  
The boys said "The first place we have to show you is the janitor's closet." The girls thought 'They want to make out with us.' They all paired up with the boy they like and went into the janitor's closet. The girls all felt like they had died and went to heaven thirteen times.  
  
Then the boys asked "Um, we know this is kinda early but, will you be our girlfriends?" The girls left the janitor's closet and talked to each other for a minute. The girls came back and said "Yes."  
  
The guys yelled "WOO-HOO!"  
  
Then the girls asked "How much time do you have to show us around?"  
  
"Not very much. We have to go back to class. We talked to the principal and made sure that we had the same classes."  
  
When they got back to class Mallory and Malik, Korin and Yami, Adriana and Kaiba, Charity and Bakura, and Jessica and Shaddi were holding hands.  
  
The class said, "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Ya'll are boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"Settle down class!" everyone settled down.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jade: I hope you liked it.  
  
Malik: REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The Dorks

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!!!  
  
Jade: I hope you like the next chapter. Some people are reading the fic.  
  
Malik: *reading chippie* You're still using these names even after your friend told you not to!!  
  
Jade: So what!!! It's my fic!! Not hers!!  
  
Malik: Calm down Jade.  
  
Jade: Malik would you put up the chippie please?  
  
Malik: Sure!  
  
~~~New School Love~~~  
  
~~~Chapter two: The Dorks~~~  
  
Duke, Joey, Weevil, Rex, and Tristan walked up to the girls and said "Why don't you dump these loosers and go out with us?"  
  
Duke tried to pull a move on Mallory. She smacked him and he went down in less than two seconds.  
  
Rex tried to pull a move on Korin. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell over.  
  
Weevil tried to pull a move on Adriana. She punched him in the face, broke his glasses and kicked him where it hurts.  
  
Joey tried to pull a move on Charity. She smacked him and he fell over.  
  
Tristan tried to pull a move on Jessica. She hit him so hard that he passed out.  
  
So from then on all of the guys left them alone except for Malik, Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, and Shaddi of course.  
  
After school they went to Kaiba's mansion because they didn't have anywhere to stay.  
  
Mallory and Malik went to the hot tub and kissed.  
  
Korin and Yami went to the swimming pool and made out again!!!  
  
Adriana and Kaiba went to Kaiba's bedroom and got jiggy with it.  
  
Charity and Bakura went to the balcony, looked at the sea and talked.  
  
Jessica and Shaddi went to their bedroom and kissed French style.  
  
When night came Adriana and Kaiba were making a lot of noise.  
  
Malik yelled to Kaiba, "QUIT WHAT EVER YOUR DOING AND GO TO SLEEP!!!!"  
  
Kaiba yelled back " MAKE ME!!!!!"  
  
Malik yelled "OH I'LL MAKE YOU!!!" Malik got up but Mallory held him back.  
  
Yami yelled "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
Malik yelled "WHY DON'T YOU!!!"  
  
Yami yelled "MAKE ME!!!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!"  
  
Malik yelled "OH DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
Mallory yelled "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
Malik replied "He started it!"  
  
Mallory said "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!!!! I'M GOING TO FINISH IT!!!!!"  
  
They all went to sleep after that fight. In the morning Mallory got up and took a shower. Malik tried to peek in on her but she wrapped a towel around her self and locked the door.  
  
Korin woke up and got dressed. So did Yami.  
  
Charity woke up wearing her T-shirt and Bakura's boxers.  
  
Jessica woke up and saw Shaddi putting on his robe. He saw her staring at him and said "What?"  
  
Adriana woke up and noticed that she wasn't wrapped in her own bed sheets. She couldn't remember what had happened last night. Then Kaiba looked at her and smiled a sweet smile and kissed her. He whispered in to her ear "Good Morning." Adriana looked away to get something and Kaiba pulled her face back and kissed her longer and more passionately. Kaiba looked at the door and saw Mokuba staring at them. Then he ran down the hall screaming. Kaiba went to the closet and grabbed some clothes for him and Adriana. He got dressed so fast that he put his clothes on backwards. Adriana laughed at this. Kaiba quickly put his clothes on the right way. Adriana looked at the clock and screamed "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jade: I hope you liked it.  
  
Malik: REVIEW!!!! 


	3. The Detention

Jade: I haven't gotten any more reviews!!! Oh well. I'm posting anyway.  
  
Malik: That's because you know of some people who read it and can't review but want more, right?  
  
Jade: Yeah whatever.  
  
Joey: You're so mean to everyone in the story.  
  
Jade: So what!!!! I don't give a shizit!!!  
  
~~~New School Love~~~ ~~~Chapter3: The Detention~~~  
  
The girls went into their rushing stage and got ready in 10 minutes. They were screaming as they got ready but it all worked out.  
  
The boys still went so slow even though they were going to be late. (guys can be so lazy) They made the girls be late for no reason.  
  
When they got there they were 13 minutes late. Their teacher, Mr. Junior Futter, was their first period teacher and is the devil. He won't tolerate anything not even if he loves the girls. He gave them a detention after school. They were to stay after for an hour!!!  
  
That day they never wanted to leave seventh period. They hated Mr. Junior Futter. They wanted him to die!!!  
  
They were almost done with detention Mr. Junior Futter started flirting with the girls. He said, "How about dumping these looser boys and going out with me?" (ewww he's like 50 and their 14!!!)  
  
The bell rang for them to leave. But Mr. Junior Futter wouldn't let them leave until the girls answered him they said, "In your dreams!!!" in unison.  
  
Jade: Sorry it's so short. I can't think today. I'll write more later.  
  
Malik & Joey: Review!!! 


	4. Memories

Jade: Sorry the last chippie was so short. To make up for it I will try to make this one as long as I can. I'm also changing the names of the people. Kurari-Adriana. Fala-Korin. Jade-Mallory.  
  
Malik: Yeah right.  
  
Joey: Shut up Malik!!!  
  
Jade: Thanx Joey.  
  
Joey: *blushing* Y-Y-Your W-W-Welcome.  
  
Jade: Joey, could you do the disclaimer please?  
  
Joey: S-S-Sure!!! Jade doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So leave us alone!!!  
  
Jade: Thanx again Joey. Malik could you put up the chippie please?  
  
Malik: Sure Jade. Anything for you!!!  
  
~~~New School Love~~~  
  
Chippie 4: Memories  
  
When they got to Seto's house Mokuba ran out and went to Yami!!! He asked him why Seto and Kurari were in bed together!!!  
  
"Why don't you ask Seto?" Yami asked.  
  
"Because he wont tell me anything!!!"  
  
"Ok then. But why ask me?"  
  
"Because I can trust you more than Kurari!!!"  
  
"Ok then. Fine I'll tell you..  
  
Way back in Ancient Egypt your brother and Kurari were husband and wife. That's why your brother was in bed with her. But there's more to tell you. When I was two I heard a knock on my door, which I was in a palace, my slave, Jade's mom, opened the door and there was Fala. When I saw her she was just a one year old. I could tell I loved her. Well, Thirteen years later Jade was my slave. She was my best-treated slave at that. I didn't know why she left every night. Well, a few years later Fala was walking down the sand when a group of rare hunters came and attacked her. They through her in to walls, hit her with bricks, washed her with puddles, did every thing that would make her sick or look like a bum as possible. When I got a ransom note. It was from Malik. He said to meet me at the old pyramid. Come alone and prepare to duel. I was ready to kill anyone that stole Fala. When I got there she was bleeding and a total mess. I tried to walk up to her but some rare hunters held me back. I heard an evil cackling from behind me. I turned around and saw Malik sitting on a throne with Jade at his side. She looked terrified to have me see her with Malik. I said, "What do you want from me Malik?"  
  
"I want to see you suffer!!!"  
  
"Let Fala and Jade go!!!"  
  
"Why should I let them go pharaoh?"  
  
"Because I have ordered you to!!!"  
  
"But your not even a pharaoh yet!!! Your just a prince!!!"  
  
"Malik!!! Let them go or pay the price!!!"  
  
"Let's duel for Fala. Who ever wins shall keep her."  
  
"Fine but I want Jade back also!!!"  
  
"No!!! You can't have her!!! She loves me and I love her!!!"  
  
"Malik, may I torment Fala during your duel with Yami?" asked Jade.  
  
"Yes you may, Jade."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Malik!!! You must have brainwashed her or something!!!"  
  
"Let's get on with the duel."  
  
"Fine then Malik!!!"  
  
Jade ran over to Fala and tried to figure out a way to torment her. First she had chained her to the ceiling. Then she pulled out a knife and tried to figure out what to put into her back.  
  
Yami and Malik started their duel. Malik summoned Hinotama Soul. Which wasn't a very powerful card. Yami summoned the Dark Magician. Malik some how defeated it and brought Yami down to 50 life points.  
  
Jade found out what to put in Fala's back. She had used some magic to make the knife very hot. She stabbed Fala and started to write. Fala screamed and screamed over and over each time louder and louder. I couldn't bear it. I had to win the duel. I some how managed to turn it around. Fala was bleeding so much she was going to die. She was about to pass out from blood loss when I had won the duel. She passed out in the chains right when I got to her. Jade stood there right behind my girlfriend with the hot knife with her blood on it. I grabbed the knife from her hand and stabbed her. I was so angry with her I just exploded. Malik came at me after I killed Jade. He had his dagger in his hand. Kurari ran in and stopped him from killing me. Seto just stood there and watched. That's why Seto and Kurari were together."  
  
"Yami!!! Why did you tell Mokuba that?!?!?!!?!?!?" Seto yelled so loud that the ground shook.  
  
"I had to. Seto he has a right to know."  
  
"I decide what my brother has a right to know about not you!!!"  
  
"Yami, was that true what happened?" Fala asked.  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"Why did you have to kill Jade!!!"  
  
"She practically killed you what do you expect from me!!!"  
  
"You didn't have to kill her!!!"  
  
"I was really mad and you don't even know what is written on you back!!!"  
  
"I don't really care!!!"  
  
"She wrote Malik Rules Yami Drools!!!"  
  
"Don't change the subject!!!"  
  
"This could take a while." Jade said. Malik, Kurari, Seto, & Jade left.  
  
"Jade you come back here!!!"  
  
"Yes your majesty!!!"  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"I said it loudly!!!" "Get over here!!!"  
  
"Yes SIR!!! Right away SIR!!!"  
  
"Quit that!!!"  
  
"Make me!!!"  
  
"Jade quit it, please"  
  
"Ok then, Fala."  
  
"Why do you only listen to Fala???"  
  
"Let's talk this over."  
  
"I'm sorry about back then. I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't kill me again. It's in the past now. Let's just forget it please."  
  
"You will pay for what you did to Fala bock then with your life again!!!"  
  
"Yami quit trying to scare her. It's not going to work this time."  
  
"*too scared to do anything * ."  
  
"Yami!!! You scared her out of her wits!!! She doesn't know what to say!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
~~~The End~~~  
  
Jade: That's it!!! I won't post any more chippies unless you Review!!!  
  
Joey: She's serious!!! She's getting tired of typing it for almost no one!!!  
  
Malik: Please Review or no more chippies!!! 


	5. The Killing

Jade: I got 3 reviews!!!  
  
Malik: I think some people reviewed by accident.  
  
Jade: Your so mean!!! Joey sick 'em!!!  
  
Joey: Die Malik!!!  
  
Malik: Joey, Your like a dog on a leash!!!  
  
Joey: No I'm not!!!  
  
Malik: Yes you are!!!  
  
Joey: No I'm not!!!  
  
Jade: This could take a while!!! Hope you enjoy the chippie!!!  
  
~~~New School Love~~~  
  
~~~Chippie 5: The Killing~~~  
  
"Jade!!! Yami!!! Quit Fighting!!!" Yelled Fala.  
  
"Fine then." said Jade.  
  
"Yeah sure anything for you." Said Yami.  
  
They went inside after five hours of fighting. Malik and Jade went to their room and talked.  
  
"Jade, what do you say about me killing Fala and Yami?"  
  
"I say I'll kill you!!!"  
  
"Well they want to die."  
  
"No they don't. You just want them to die."  
  
"So!!! They also want to."  
  
"Shut up!!! No they don't!!! They don't want to die!!!" Meanwhile, back in Fala and Yami's room.  
  
"Fala, I want to die!!!"  
  
"Yami, so do I."  
  
Jade could tell something was going to happen tonight. She went to bed and just lay there. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Around midnight Malik left the room with his dagger and went to Yami's room. Kurari saw him walking down the hall and into Yami's room. She ran into Jade's room and woke her up.  
  
"Jade!!! Malik went into Yami's room with his dagger!!! I think he's going to kill them!!!"  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Come on!!! Let's go get Seto."  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
They went to Kurari's room and woke up Seto.  
  
"Come on Seto!!! Malik is going to kill Yami and Fala!!!"  
  
"I want to see this."  
  
"Seto this is no laughing matter!!!"  
  
"Well I think it's going to be funny!!!"  
  
They left the room and ran to Yami's. They opened the door and looked inside. Malik was just about to stab Fala. Jade ran in and got between Fala and Malik. He stabbed her because he thought she was someone else. Kurari and Seto ran in and had to pull Malik off of Jade. Kurari screamed when she saw the dagger in Jade's stomach. This woke up Yami and Fala. They turned on the light and saw Jade lying there practically motionless. Yami picked up the phone and called 911.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes this is the Kaiba mansion and someone was tried to break in and stabbed a friend that is staying here for a while."  
  
"Ok. What is your address?"  
  
"1313 Kaiba Ln."  
  
"We will send an ambulance right away."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
They went outside and waited for the ambulance. Malik carried Jade outside to the ambulance. He got in with her and made sure she was alright.  
  
~~~The end~~~  
  
Jade: What do you think? Is it good?  
  
Malik: It sucked!!!  
  
Jade: No it didn't!!! Joey, sick 'em!!  
  
Joey: *sicks Malik *  
  
Jade: Good Boy!!!  
  
Joey: Review!!! 


	6. The Last 6 Weeks of School

Jade: I hate all people!!! JK!!! I only got 4 reviews and they were mostly from my good friend!!!  
  
Malik: We all know that you hate all people!!!  
  
Joey: No she doesn't!!! She truly hates you!!!  
  
Malik: Then why is she my girlfriend?  
  
Joey: Because she started this story long ago but never posted it!!! She didn't like anyone that was good back then!!!  
  
Jade: Thanks Joey!!!  
  
Joey: Any time!!!  
  
Jade: Could you do the disclaimer?  
  
Malik: Sure, Jade.  
  
Jade: *interrupts him * Joey would YOU like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Joey: Sure, Jade doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Jade: Would you like to post the Chippie?  
  
Malik: Sure, *tries to post it *  
  
Jade: *takes the chippie away from him * Joey would YOU like to post the chippie?  
  
Joey: Sure, *posts chippie *  
  
~~~New School Love~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The last 6 weeks of school  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
It was the last six weeks of school and Jade was still in the hospital. Everyone at school was wondering where Jade was. Yami and the rest got tired of coming up with excuses for where Jade was.  
  
"Where is Jade?" asked Mr. Junior Futter.  
  
"Why do you care Futter?" Malik bursted out.  
  
"I care because Jade is one of my students and I care for her health." Replied Futter.  
  
"Is it because of that one detention when you FLIRTED with her?" Malik asked loudly so that the whole class could hear.  
  
"Why would I flirt with a student?"  
  
"Maybe because you are a pervert. If you say you didn't flirt with her you would be lying I have witnesses."  
  
"Who? Your little friends? Who would believe a bunch of little trouble makers?"  
  
"Who would believe someone by the name of FUTTER? What the heck kind of name is that? JUNIOR FUTTER, what a weird name. Who names there child that? Were your parents idiots? I think they were."  
  
"You have five detentions. I wont let you ever see the light of day again young man. I suggest you shut up."  
  
". no."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No, I won't shut up!!!"  
  
"Fine then!!! You have fifteen detentions. I could have you until you die you know."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"."  
  
"So you have nothing to say?"  
  
"."  
  
"Do you want me to go to the principal with this?"  
  
"."  
  
"A teacher AFRAID of a student? This is amusing."  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"Fine, ."  
  
"You can't hide behind your detention list or anything that teachers have power over us students."  
  
"Ok. Me and you today after school. Let's see how powerful you really are in battle."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
The rest of the day Malik was so pissed off at Futter. He couldn't wait to humiliate him in front of the whole school. He just wanted him to be humiliated. He wanted everyone to know how much of a pervert he was.  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
Back at the hospital Jade was lying awake.  
  
'What am I going to do about Malik? How am I supposed to keep my friends from getting hurt while I'm not getting hurt as well?' She thought.  
  
"Jade, It's time to take your medicine." Called the nurse.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
School was over and Malik was so pissed off that he would kill Futter.  
  
Everyone was outside where Futter said he would be. They were there waiting for him.  
  
"Maybe he chickened out." Said a student.  
  
"I wanted to see Malik beat up Futter." Said another.  
  
Futter never came.  
  
"WHAT!!! He's afraid of a student!!!" yelled Malik.  
  
"Futter is going to be the laughing stalk of the whole school." Said another student.  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
Jade: I know this one isn't very good. But if you've been waiting for one then this might help.  
  
Joey and Malik: Review  
  
Joey: Shut up Malik!!!  
  
Malik: You!!!  
  
Joey: Make me!!!  
  
Jade: Ignore them. Review. 


End file.
